


Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things (Podfic)

by GirlWithaPearlEarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I apologize for my English accents, I refuse to apologize for my Irish accent though, It was too fun, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithaPearlEarring/pseuds/GirlWithaPearlEarring
Summary: Someone out there is obsessed with his freckles, and damn it, Seamus Finnigan wants to know who.-Uselessly fluffy Soulmate AU where the thoughts of your soulmate inscribe themselves on your skin in an shifting magic tattoo.





	Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725452) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



> This was too fun - thanks to tamerofdarkstars for letting me post!

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wzF6PgN3GEdQkj1xjy7DbJlcIxiO8CRd) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
